Sol de medio día
by Kashidan113394
Summary: MEJORADO  Amaba a Edward, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo... ¿porque en ese preciso momento venían esos difusos recurdos del pasado? Jacob era y siempre sería su mejor amigo, nada más...¿verdad? Nadie puede saber por ti, nadie puede pensar por ti..


**Hola¡ ^^.**

**Primero que todo quisiera pedir disculpas por los contratiempos que tuve con esta historia, escrbiendo el segundo capítulo fue que me vine a dar cuenta que tenía unos errores de la pág la cual no me ponía algunas palabras completas provocando que la historia perdiera sentido. Nuevamente lo lamento**

**Ahora si, me presento, soy, podríamos decir que nueva en esta página (si quieren saber mi historia completa y el porque de mis palabras pueden leerlo en mi perfil ^^).Mi nombre es Daniela, aunque prefiero kashidan ^^.**

**Este es mi primer fanfics de esta maravillosa historia, y pues como cualquier otra escritora principiante espero que sea de su agrado ^^. Sin más que escribir, empecemos...**

* * *

><p>No entendía aún el porque había aceptado esa propuesta de su padre, quizá pensándolo más a fondo, no era tan malo; sin embargo, llegar a un pueblo donde no conoces a nadie, y con tan solo 10 años de edad no era algo que la emocionara demasiado. Si bien era cierto que su madre siempre le había dicho que ella había nacido con 35 años, no podía pasar desapercibido la poca capacidad que poseía para relacionarse con niños de su misma edad – esto lograba ser algo frustrando a veces – pero, podía vivir con ello…siempre lo había echo.<p>

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras miraba por la ventanilla de aquel auto de policía en el cual siempre había odiado montar; no era que le desagradara la idea de que Charlie fuera policía, y menos de aquel pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, sino, que el simple hecho de llegar allí montada en un auto patrulla la hacía diferente a todos los demás chicos, algo que intentaba disimular sobre todas las cosas. Rodó los ojos al ver como toda la gente la miraba al pasar por la calle, y hacer los debidos semáforos.

¿Cómo había logrado Charlie convencerla de aquella absurda idea? Se volvió a cuestionar de aquello, pero es que cada vez que se preguntaba tal cosa llegaba como un trueno a su mente Reneé, ¡Claro!, él sabía que su punto débil era aquella mujer que había vivido con ella en Phoenix desde que tenía razón, y también sabía que Reneé necesitaba un "descanso" de vez en cuando, así fue como todo surgió. Charlie llamó a su madre como lo hacia algunas veces, habló con ella por varios minutos y luego pidió que pasara. Supuso que iba a hacer las típicas preguntas de padre separado ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te va en el colegio ¿Necesitas dinero?. Y ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente hubiera preferido mil veces que el tema hubiera sido aquello, pero por desgracia, a Charlie se le había ocurrido la gran idea que fuera a pasar vacaciones de mitad de año a su casa.

_Al principio se había quedado pensativa intentando asimilar las palabras de su padre…_

_-Bella, Cariño, ¿Por qué te quedas callada?-. Preguntó Charlie algo preocupado por su extraña reacción._

_Estaba decidida a negarse rotundamente a aquella "brillante" idea que había llenado la mente de su progenitor, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el hombre hablo al otro lado de la línea._

_-Cariño, es cierto que quizá…- Dudó sobre esto último – Bueno, nunca te ha gustado venir a Forks, ni siquiera de vacaciones, pero…¿te parece justo que tu madre cargue siempre con todo lo tuyo? Es decir, no es que seas un peso ni mucho menos, solo que ella merece un "descanso"-. Finalizó enfatizando la última palabra._

Suspiró nuevamente al recordar como no pudo negarse ante aquellas palabras. Entendía que lo dicho por Charlie lograba tener algo de razón, y por eso se encontraba en ese momento bajando lo poco que podía cargar de su equipaje. Miró la casa que tenía en frente y notó que no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual que la última vez que Charlie la había logrado convencer en ir a visitarlo, dudó un poco al entrar. No es que no tuviera la suficiente confianza en la casa, sino que no la tenía con su padre. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar con él, esta seria la primera vez en años que pasaría más de 2 meses en el pueblo y no se sentía muy a gusto como para ir entrando a toda parte como si fuera su hogar.

-¡Vamos Bella entra!-. Animó Charlie al ver su indecisión.

Hizo caso a lo que el hombre le decía y sin más, se abrió paso entre la antigua casa.

Era como la recordaba, con muebles antiguos, las fotografías de su madre en una parte crucial de la morada – Charlie aún no se recuperaba de su separación – la cocina llena de trastos, y las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Sin que el mayor se lo dijera, empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que siempre había sido su cuarto, estaba intacto, nada nuevo; el piso de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul, y las cortinas de encaje un poco desteñidas por la falta de arreglo. Miró a su alrededor, esperando hallar recuerdos ya olvidados de lo que había sido la vida con su padre y su madre juntos, pero aunque quisiera, no podía traer a su mente nada, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tenía meses cuando sus padres se habían separado, era normal que todo hubiera sido como una vana ilusión que surcaba cerca de los límites del sueño.

Sonrió con algo de melancolía mientras siguió paseando su mirada por toda la habitación, pero esta vez algo encima de la mesa de noche le llamó la atención; posó su vista en aquello, y pudo divisar unas pequeñas muñecas que se suponían estaban de moda para esa época. Sinceramente nunca le habían gustado mucho esas cosas, lo sabía, algo raro para su edad, pero seguramente le habían costado mucho dinero a Charlie, teniendo en cuenta que el sueldo de un policía en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks no era la gran cosa. Posó la maleta que traía en las manos al lado de la cama, y cogiendo las muñecas bajo a la primera planta.

-Gracias papá-. Expresó tratando de mostrar algo de emoción en su voz, y abrazó a su padre ante la mirada algo incómoda de este. Entendía a Charlie, no estaba acostumbrado a su rol de padre.-Son magnificas-.

-¿Desde cuando usas esa palabras tan…Refinadas?-. Preguntó en broma, logrando que esta vez ella se sintiera algo incómoda. El Hombre rió ante la expresión de su cara, la cual denotaba un leve grado de sonrojo.

-Bueno…Ya sabes…en la escuela-. Su padre sonrió esta vez ante la inocente respuesta, lo que provocó que se sonrojara aún más.

Se quedo un rato desviando la mirada del mayor, mientras esperaba se le pasara el color de su rostro.

_Tum tum tum _Escucharon que tocaron la puerta -para su alivio- ya que se empezaba a sentir mas incómoda de lo normal. Mientras Charlie iba a abrir, pensó nuevamente en el valor de aquellas muñecas, se sintió un poco mal ante esto, no le gustaba que le regalaran cosas que costaran así fuera la más mínima cantidad de dinero, ni siquiera en navidad, pero Charlie le había querido regalar algo de bienvenida y no le podía negar ese derecho.

-Hola Bella-. Saludó alguien a sus espaldas, sacándola de su repentina concentración. Al voltear pudo reconocer al siempre fiel amigo de su padre. Billy, y detrás de este, tres niños.-Wow, Si que has crecido-. Mencionó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Algo-. Contestó con confianza. Conocía a Billy desde hacía mucho tiempo, podría decir que desde que había nacido y por eso era más fácil desenvolverse con él.

-Mira te presento a mis "cachorros"-. Sonrió ante lo dicho. Por instinto, la niña posó sus ojos en los tres "cachorros", dejando vagar su visión por los rostros de cada uno, hasta que noto como alguien desviaba la mirada. Lo observo más a fondo tratando de detallarlo, no pudo analizar mucho ya que este individuo estaba tras su padre y Billy lo tapaba cierta visibilidad, algo en él le había llamado la atención. El hombre notó el intercambio de miradas-Ella es Rachel-. Presentó con tranquilidad Billy, aunque esto no le quitó la reciente expresión de su rostro, era como…incertidumbre.

Miró esta vez a la niña la cual tendría su misma edad. Rachel la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un poco más alta que ella, y a comparación de su propia piel, que era blanca como la nieve, esta tenía un color rojizo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Su cabello negro caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, llegándole hasta la cintura y hacía contraste con sus hermosos ojos azabaches. Magnifica, pensó ante lo que veía, recordando la broma de su padre anteriormente. Sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Bella-. Rompió sus pensamientos con su amable saludo.

-Oh, mucho gusto Rachel-. Respondió saliendo de su ensoñación. Era cierto que podía ser una niña muy inteligente, pero la palabra concentración absoluta no podía estar mucho tiempo en la misma oración con su nombre.

Suspiró ante tal idea antes de seguir conociendo a los hijos del amigo de su padre.

-Esta es Rebecca-. Presentó Billy a su otro "cachorro". Nuevamente dejó ver esa mueca de agrado, esa palabra le hacía gracia. Posó su vista en la otra niña.

Era idéntica a su hermana con la diferencia que su cabello era mas corto, le llegaba hasta la nuca.

-Mucho gusto Bella-. Repitió Rebecca al igual que su hermana.

-Mucho gusto Rebecca-. Pensó un poco, mirándolas dubitativa.- Se parecen demasiado-. Afirmó, logrando que todos los presentes dejaran escapar una risita.

-¡Somos gemelas!-. Exclamaron al unísono riendo.

-Oh, lo siento…-. Se disculpó un poco avergonzada.

-Vamos Bella no te disculpes por bobadas-. Sentenció Billy.- Ahora solo queda presentarte a…- Miró en todas las direcciones buscando algo… o alguien, y al no encontrarlo bufó un poco frustrado.- No se que se ha hecho este niño-. Se disculpó ante lo sucedido.- es un poco tímido no se le da bien socializar con otras personas-.

En un instante se sintió algo identificada con aquel niño que aún no conocía, esa mirada que le había brindado el segundo antes de apartar su rostro de su contacto visual le había interesado mucho y algo dentro de si misma le gritó que debía conocerlo, más no le puso mucho cuidado a lo que su subconsciente le decía y prefirió volver a la realidad.

-Wow Bella… ¿esas son las muñecas que pasan en la Televisión?-. Preguntó con algo de emoción e inocencia la niña de cabello largo.

Miró por inercia los objetos que llevaba en ese momento en las manos, y asintió algo avergonzada por su reacción.

-¡Juguemos!-. Propuso esta vez la otra niña mostrando una sonrisa a la cual Bella describió como hermosa.

Lo pensó algunos segundos. Como lo había dicho anteriormente, no se le hacía muy fácil relacionarse con niños de su edad, al igual que aquel chico que hasta ahora no conocía. Observo la expresión del rostro de Charlie, el cual la miraba fijamente.

-Y bien…-. Preguntó esta vez la gemela de cabello corto.

-Ah, claro, claro-. Respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Salió junto a las niñas por la puerta principal, desapareciendo de la vista de los mayores. Ambos hombres se quedaron observando la puerta por donde habían salido las niñas por varios minutos.

-Tranquilízate Charlie-. Rompió el silencio Billy, viendo la expresión en el rostro del castaño.-se le hará fácil con Rachel y Rebecca, son muy entradoras.-

-Eso espero sabes, a Bella no le gusta estar mucho con otras personas que no sean de su familia.-Bufó- ni siquiera conmigo.-

-Todo será diferente esta vez-. Sonrió confiado Billy.

-Eso espero-. Repitió dirigiéndose a la sala.

No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo con Rachel y Rebecca, eran muy alegres y desprendían un aire de confianza. Quizá podría afirmar que ya tenía amigas en Forks, algo que le gustaba imaginar. Aunque muchas veces prefería estar sola, en otras ocasiones también le agradaba tener compañía, de todas formas solo tenía 10 años, era normal.

-Y Bella…¿de donde vienes?-. Preguntó Rebecca, mientras caminaban por un sendero que había cerca a la casa. Con cada paso se adentraban a un bosque algo tenebroso en su parecer.

-De Phoenix, Florida-. Respondió tratando de no tropezar con las raíces de los arboles.- ¿Ustedes viven cerca de Charlie?-.

-Oh no, no vivimos en Forks-. Respondió Rachel-Vivimos en la reservación, en La Push. Tienes que pasar a visitarnos un día de estos-.

-Si…-. Respondió no muy convencida.

Miró su alrededor un poco curiosa, ya estaban muy adentro de aquel bosque que antes había tachado como algo lúgubre.

-Venga…vamos a trepar este árbol-. Propuso Rebecca, logrando capturar la atención de ambas niñas.

-No lo se Rebecca, Bella no esta acostumbrada a estas cosas-. Previno su hermana.

Se sintió algo mal ante estas palabras, como si fuera una debilucha que no podía siquiera trepar un árbol, un gran árbol. Miró el tronco de aquella planta y vio que las primeras ramas se encontraban un poco lejos del suelo, tragó grueso antes de dejar escapar unas palabras.

-Yo puedo-. Sentenció decidida ante la mirada de desaprobación de una de las gemelas.

-¿Seguro Bella?, si no quieres no hay problema…-. Habló Rachel cayendo en cuenta de los posibles riesgos.

-Suban y yo las sigo-.

Aún no muy convencidas las gemelas empezaron a trepar por aquel árbol fácilmente. Observo cada paso desde abajo, y dedujo que no era tan difícil, solo tenía que saber de donde agarrarse para no resbalar. Suspiró antes de empezar a ascender. Se sujeto del ancho tronco palpando alguna grieta para comenzar trepar. Mientras avanzaba evitaba mirar para abajo, le aterraba la simple idea de caerse.

-Vamos Bella ya casi llegas-. Animaron las niñas sentadas en la rama más cercana.

Quizá hubiera preferido que no hubieran tratado de ayudarla, quizá ese había sido el peor error que habían podido cometer inconscientemente, lo único que sabía es que en ese momento, había fallado en uno de sus intentos de agarre, y se precipitaba velozmente hacia el suelo. Cerró lo ojos sintiendo el vértigo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de terror de las chicas.

El bosque quedo en silencio para su sorpresa. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un ruido seco cuando su cuerpo pego contra algo…o alguien. Dubitativa, empezó a abrir los ojos sintiendo algo cálido bajo si. Se incorporó con dificultad sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda, notando en ese momento que se hallaba sostenida por unos pequeños brazos que segundos antes habían evitado una gran lesión.

-¿Estas bien?-. Escuchó que le hablaron con un tanto de dificultad. Reaccionó de inmediato parándose con algo de molestia por el dolor del golpe.

-S..Si-. Bisbiseó.

Se quedó atónita, no supo como había pasado todo, había sido tan rápido. Lo único que recordaba era que caía desenfrenadamente y que de un momento a otro algo había "abullonado" su golpe.

-Eres una loca ¿lo sabias?-. Bromeó en ese momento su "salvador".

Lo observo incorporarse, y pudo reconocerlo al instante. Era aquel niño que había salido huyendo antes de ser presentado. Lo miró más detenidamente que antes. Parecía ser menor que ella, pero aún así eran igual de altos. Su tez era color rojiza como la de las gemelas, y su cabello negro estaba a pocos centímetros de sus hombros. Como supuso, tenía los mimos ojos azabaches de sus hermanas, pero con un brillo especial, una inocencia única -describió para si misma-.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima, ¿si?-. Sonrió el niño, logrando que Bella le correspondiera el gesto sin ninguna complicación.

_-"Esa sonrisa es simplemente adorable"-. _Pensó la castaña.

Se quedo observándolo fijamente, reflexionando en mil cosas, mientras las gemelas bajaban a su encuentro.

-Jacob…Jake, ¿estas bien?-. Cuestionó la niña de cabello largo examinándolo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué diablos crees que hacías Jacob? Tienes 8 años no eres un súper héroe-. Regaño disgustada al menor, logrando que este borrara la sonrisa y bajara un poco la cabeza.

-Lo siento-. Susurró

-Oye no lo regañes, agradece que la salvó-. Riño esta vez la de cabello corto a su hermana.-No te disculpes Jake, solo…no lo vuelvas a ó Rebecca.- Vamos a casa-. Miró algo preocupada a la castaña.- ¿Puedes caminar Bella?-.

-Claro-. Afirmó al instante.

-Entonces andando-. Exclamó Rachel empezando a caminar junto a su hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio durante el camino.

Pensó en todo lo que hubiera podido pasar si aquel niño llamado "Jacob", no hubiera estado cerca. En ese momento estaría en un hospital con Charlie el cual además de preocupado, estaría furioso con ella.

Dejó estos pensamientos de lado, mientras seguía caminando, hasta que notó al menor quedarse un poco atrás. Frenó su paso para quedar a la par con aquel chico.

-Gracias-. Rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-No hay de que Bella-. Respondió sonriéndole un poco cohibido.

-No te sientas mal- Replicó sonriéndole también-Tu eres mi "héroe", aunque ella lo niegue.

El chico rió ante las palabras expuestas por la niña.

-Solo no le digas a mi padre sobre lo que pasó-. Rogó el menor a la castaña, logrando que esta sonriera.

-Solo con una condición…-.

-¿Cuál?...-. Se mostró curioso.

-Vienes mañana para que te presentes como debe ser, nada de actos heroicos-. Sonrió.

-Nada de actos heroicos, lo prometo-. Respondió de la misma forma, llegando a la casa.

Ninguno de los jóvenes menciono nada de lo que había pasado, sabían que podría armarse la grande si abrían la boca, los padres a veces podían ser tan sobreprotectores. Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde en la sala viendo televisión con los mayores y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al llegar la noche, los Black se despidieron de Charlie y de Bella, prometiéndole volver pronto. La niña le sonrió al menor al recordar la condición por su silencio.

-¿Cómo la pasaste con Rebecca y Rachel, Bella?-. Pregunto su padre a la hora de la cena. Habían pedido una pizza, y ella estaba mordisqueándola por los lados. Al escuchar esto sonrió un poco.

-Genial, son muy agradables, sobre todo el niño…¿Cómo es que se llama?-. Preguntó ignorando que su padre habría preguntado solo por las gemelas y con falso aire de no prestarle mucha importancia. No debía dejar ver su interés. Aunque sonará extraño, ese niño le parecía…interesante…

-¿Jacob? Bueno…es el hijo menor de Billy, dice que será un genio para la mecánica, es bueno, además de ser buen estudiante en lo poco que lleva y buen hijo, alardea mucho de él-. Observo el rostro de su hija por unos segundos y luego concluyó.-Es buen muchacho, ya sabes me cae bien…-

-Papá…tengo 10 años, no me gusta-. Respondió secamente.

-Oh…Claro, eso supuse-. Finalizó la conversación.

Después de esa corta charla, ambos se quedaron viendo un rato la televisión, hasta que un bostezo inesperado por parte de la menor llamó la atención del castaño.

-Bella, ve a dormir, ya es tarde. Creo que yo también me iré a la cama, mañana tengo que trabajar-. El hombre miró el reloj, y luego apagó el televisor.

Sin chistar subió las escaleras deseándole las buenas noches a su padre. Entró a la habitación, y poniéndose el pijama se acostó.

Esa noche soñó con aquel niño extraño.

A día siguiente se despertó y encontró a su padre sirviendo el desayuno. Un bol de cereales fue puesto al frente suyo, y empezó a comerlo sin expresar palabra alguna.

-Bella, ya me voy, volveré en la noche. ¿Seguro no quieres in conmigo a la comisaría?-. Preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que no papá, tranquilo yo estaré bien-. No le emocionaba ni un poco la idea de ir a presenciar los problemas de la gente en aquel lugar.

-Ok. Nos vemos. En el refrigerador esta la comida, solo la calientas en el microondas-. Se despidió saliendo. Al momento se escucho el auto patrulla arrancar su camino.

Al terminar su desayuno, observo todos los trastos sucios que había en la cocina. Negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía en la labor de limpiar aquella pila de suciedad. Cuando hubo finalizado esta tarea, notó el desorden de la casa en general, y sin más que hacer, se propuso a organizar su "nuevo hogar temporal".

A eso del medio día después de haber terminado el oficio de toda la casa, se dispuso a servir la comida, al momento que sonó la puerta sacándola de la concentración en la que se había sumergido. Sin ganas se levanto de la silla en la que se hallaba, y se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose a un sonriente niño que le tendía una cajita de chocolates. Miró atrás del chico y notó a Billy en la camioneta despidiéndose.

-Hola Bella-. Saludó Jacob entregándole los dulces a la niña.-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Mejor, gracias-. Respondió.ó a pasar al chico, al momento que este obedecía.

-Entonces…¿Qué haremos hoy?-. Preguntó sonriendo de la misma forma que lo había echo el día anterior.

Definitivamente esa sonrisa tenía algo que le gustaba, y que en cierto modo le hacia sentir bien.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque-. Sentenció.

Salieron de la casa con todo el equipamiento posible y se adentraron al bosque casi al instante. Estuvieron caminando por largo rato sin decir nada, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. No sabía como era posible que se sintiera tan bien estando con alguien en aquel bosque, ni siquiera comprendía como era posible que se sintiera bien estando con alguien menor que ella, si ya era difícil estar con niños de su misma edad, ahora estar con chicos menores que ella era un caos, pero con Jacob era diferente, era algo especia, tendría que serlo, ¡la había salvado!, aunque pensándolo en esos momentos ¿Qué hacía el chico antes de que cayera? No lo había visto cerca en ningún momento…

-Esto es aburrido-. Se escuchó decir al menor, mientras frenaba su paso

-Lo sé-. Apoyó la niña imitando al pelinegro, dejando sus pensamientos de lado. Miró al niño y luego volvió su vista hacia delante quedando absorta en lo que veía

-Devolvámonos-. Giró sobre sus talones al tiempo que empezaba a caminar, pero una mano detuvo su andar.-¿Qué pasa Bella? Ya estoy can…-. Al voltear a mirar a la niña su ojos se abrieron a más no poder, quedando atónito ante lo que divisaba.

-Es…es…Hermoso…-. Bisbiseó al ver aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Delante de suyo había un gran campo lleno de flores de todos los colores posibles, las cuales hacían juego con la variedad de mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Era simplemente ligado a la magnificencia, pensaron casi al instante.

El niño dio un pasó adelante cogiendo una de las flores entre sus manos y poniéndola en la oreja de la niña.

¿Cómo había aparecido eso ahí? Primero había escuchado a Jacob hablar y decir que se iba a devolver porque estaba cansado, volteo un segundo a mirarlo y al otro instante cuando regresó su vista, ante sus ojos se encontraba aquel campo. Era algo inverosímil, aún no podía creer como había sucedido todo, además, ¿algo tan perfecto podía existir? Sintió a su lado como el chico se agachaba a recoger una de aquellas hermosas flores y como la ponía en su oreja. Le sonrió ante el acto.

Exploraron el lugar antes de decidir si era confiable o no. Resulto ser lo primero, o eso pareció.

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando en aquel campo mientras hablaban de todos los temas posibles; desde como eran sus respectivos hogares, hasta sus libros favoritos y hobbies.

Algo dentro de ambos estaba creciendo poco, una confianza indescriptible se posicionaba en sus corazones.

-Bella, creo que es hora de ir a casa, esta oscureciendo-. Alertó el menor con algo de tristeza.

-Tienes razón Jake-. Lo tomó de la mano y corriendo lo guió hasta la casa. No supo como había podido recordar el camino a su "hogar temporal", como le gustaba llamarlo, solo había sido tomar a su "nuevo mejor amigo" de la mano y todo había surgido solo. Era algo raro lo que pasaba cuando estaba con Jake.

Con respecto a Jacob, esto había sido algo raro, se sintió algo incomodo, pero no se quejaba.

Al llegar a su destino, se alivió profundamente al ver que ni Billy ni Charlie estaban esperándolos. Entraron rápidamente a la casa. Al verse a salvo de cualquier regaño o replica, soltaron una carcajada al unísono, y mirándose se abrazaron. Estuvieron así por largo rato. Se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo, era algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca, era una especie de amistad tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte podría romper…

Así pasaron los días, y de visita en visita de Jacob a Bella, y de Bella y Jake al bosque, pasaron 2 meses. Pronto tendría que devolverse a Phoenix, lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba. Había aprendido a querer el lugar, y sobre todas las cosas, había aprendido a querer a Jake, su fiel amigo. Entendía que aunque no quisiera tendría que ir a estudiar, no podía perder el año, pero le había echo prometer a Jacob que le escribiría constantemente.

Un día de tantos mientras se hallaban tendidos sobre el manto de flores silvestres, y mientras sostenían una plática de "_¿Qué era el amor?"_, tema extraño para dos niños lo sabía, Jacob dejó escapar algo de lo que nunca se podría olvidar.

-Algún día cuando seas grande te casarás conmigo Bella-. Afirmó mirándola fijamente.

Lo observó un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras, y luego le sonrió tiernamente. ¿Casarse? Ni siquiera sabía bien que era eso. Pero en cierto punto junto a Jake así fuera la muerte sonaba lindo y tentador.

-Claro Jake-. Respondió estirando la mano y tomando la del menor.

Soltaron una carcajada al unísono ante las ocurrencias de ambos.

Hubiera querido estar así por toda la vida, junto a su mejor amigo, en un hermoso lugar, pensando en lo bien que la pasaba con él. Pero, los seres humanos tienen que aprender muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, una de estas es madurar, y así fuera a la fuerza, las cosas se aprendían, como estaba por ocurrirle a esta hermosa niña.

Escucharon unas pisadas frente a ellos, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar para bien o para mal, el pelinegro había sido sujetado por la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos y había sido lanzado hacia un árbol cercano, cayendo inconsciente al instante. Miró lo sucedido anteriormente con terror en sus ojos, pero sobre todas las cosas con mucha ira, nadie osaba a tocar a _su _ Jake. Con todo el odio posible que podía sentir a esa edad, miró a la persona causante de su desprecio, y puedo apreciar a un hombre alto de no más de 20 años de edad, con la cara más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida. Sus facciones eran simplemente…perfectas, y su tez pálida hacia resaltar esa perfección en cien porciento. Se reprendió así misma al pensar esto del atacante de su amigo, pero, desgraciadamente era la verdad.

El terror inundó su cuerpo por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento al ver como el hombre se acercaba a ella lentamente. Como pudo retrocedió unos pasos viéndose atajada unos metros mas tarde por un árbol cercano. Su atacante al ver su expresión de miedo incontenible, mostro la sonrisa más fea que pudieron haber visto sus ojos en toda su vida, una sonrisa que no hacía juego con su belleza, una sonrisa de la cual unos colmillos puntiagudos se dejaban denotar de todos los demás dientes. Ahogó un grito al instante que el hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella y caía inconsciente.

.

.

.

Se sentía en una oscuridad total, siendo solo ella la habitante de aquella paz abrumadora en la que se encontraba. No escuchaba nada más, solo podía sentir una calma que inundaba todos sus sentidos y que en cierto punto le ponía la piel de gallina. Caminó por largo rato sin ver nada, sabiendo que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Suspiró, llevaba largo rato ahí y ya se sentía frustrada. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio como todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella. De pronto escuchó algo en la lejanía.

-Bella, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-. Repetía aquella voz que no podía reconocer.- lo…siento-. Repitió por última vez, antes de quedar de nuevo en un silencio total.

Se estremeció al no escuchar nada nuevamente. Por primera vez en su vida, la exasperación había echo presencia y llegaba como un trueno a su cerebro. Los gritos se hicieron presentes, al momento que todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar con mucha rapidez. Todo iba cambiando de color, y el tono oscuro que cubría anteriormente su alrededor, ahora era sustituido por un color blanco casi perfecto.

-Bella, Bella, ¡Cálmate!-. Habló Charlie que se hallaba a su lado con una expresión de suma preocupación. Miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba y pudo notar que era una habitación de hospital.

-¿Qué me paso?-. Fue lo único que atinó a decir todavía aturdida por el cambio repentino de ambiente. Pasó de oscuridad a luz de un momento a otro.

-En el hospital de Forks-. Respondió su padre en un tono un tanto autoritario.

Se quedó observándolo un rato antes de caer en cuenta que no se encontraban solos en la habitación. Acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana miró con algo de alegría a Billy, a Rachel y a Rebecca que se hallaban sentados en un mueble cercano. Paseó su mirada por toda la habitación analizándola con suma precaución y sintiéndose aliviada de estar a salvo. Pero de un momento a otro frunció el ceño sin pasar desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-. Cuestionó Charlie preocupado nuevamente.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo con suma intensidad. El jefe de policía Swan siguió su mirada, y vio que la niña posaba su vista en el niño pelinegro que minutos antes se disculpaba con ella por algo que aún no comprendía

-¿Sucede algo Bella?-. Pregunto mas confundido que antes.

-…¿Quién es el?-. Señaló al niño ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Los recordaba a todos, pero a aquel chico…nunca lo había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa nuevamente¡<strong>

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿muy malo? ^^ espero que no, como ya les dije es mi primer fanfics de esta saga. Prometo mejorar¡**

**Quise empezar como con una pequeña introducción que será de suma importancia a medida que el fanfics avance, quizá pudo estar algo aburridor, pero en serio tengan paciencia.**

**Por favor, pido el favor a ls lectors que si ven algo que no cuadra en el fanfics me lo hagan saber, sería de mucho importancia ^^.**

**Gracias por leer¡ Espero reviews¡ Próximo capitulo: Si la historia gusta.**


End file.
